What I Wouldn't Do For You
by DaCountOfMonteCristo
Summary: Mike is still heartbroken over 11, and no one really believes he can find her. On top of that, even stranger things are happening in Hawkins...yeah even stranger than the first time. Disappearances, Death, and other dastardly deeds.
1. Chapter 1 - Picking the Game

**CH. 1 - Picking The Game**

8:30 PM - Ted Wheeler

It was a rainy day, June 19th 1984(you sports fans may know this date well) to be exact. Ted Wheeler is alone in his home, lounging around in his recliner chair banging at the side of his TV set, while holding a partially-empty can of Budweiser. He's mumbling something out loud, but it falls on deaf ears. His wife is at Joyce's house, Nancy is at Johnathan's, and Mike is at school doing some kind of late-night project, he spends a lot of time there as of late.

"I don't see what the big deal is, this Michael Jordan kid isn't t _hat good_ , he'll wash out in like a month…maybe a year tops."He takes a rather long sip of his can. "Now…that Larry Bird, that's a star, good-mannered, corn-fed Indiana boy." Ted sluggishly goes to take another sip of his beer, but halfway through the sip he realizes that its empty, so he crushes it and attempts to shoot it like a basketball into the wastebasket in the kitchen,and it misses due to being filled to the brim with countless other Budweiser cans.

"That's why I work in sales," he jokes to himself as he lethargically carries himself to the wastebasket. He takes the bag out and walks outside to the trash when suddenly he hears a eerie static-covered voice, coming from what seems to be thin air.

"W-WH-WHERE?"the voice says quietly. Ted looks around trying to piece together where this voice is coming from."I told Nancy I shouldn't have stopped taking my meds, I'm starting to hear voices again…and I don't think these voices are telling me to bet the over." The voice becomes scarily silent, and suddenly screams "WH-WHERE WHEELER?!"Ted is scared to death now, and realizes this being is obviously not of this world, however he's not completely convinced this isn't all in his head. "You must be one of those uhh demigon...no not that, that's not it…digimons?!…no that's not right either, that sounds cool though, would look good on a lunchbox, anyway if that's what you are than you're probably looking for that El girl, well good luck we no one has seen her since."

"I-IS…WHERE I-IS…WHERE IS…WH-WHEELER?!" The voice is once again screaming. "I don't know what you're talking about." Ted sternly walks away when suddenly a shadow shoots up from the crack in the ground and jumps inside of Ted Wheeler's mouth, causing his hair to turn stark white, as he collapsed to the ground.

10:00 PM - Mike Wheeler

Mike is alone in the AV room with Mr. Clarke's new comm unit, feverishly hitting buttons and flipping switches on the device. Slowly the door creaks open and Dustin, favorite hat included, peeks his head in to see his close friend still slaving away to what everyone believes is a dead end.

"W-Wheeler…I'm here but…"Dustin says solemnly, trying his best not to make eye contact with his heartbroken friend. Mike never looks at him, he just keeps flipping switches. "It's just you…right?"

Dustin takes off his hat, and scratches the top of his head. "Yeah, Will's mom doesn't really like him being out this late anymore, and…Lucas..well Lucas-"Mike looks at Dustin, "doesn't think I can do it…well he's wrong, none of you had the same connection with her that I had."

Dustin puts his hat back on and shoots Mike a puzzled look."First off…that connection is called a crush, and second uhhh off, _gross_ El's a girl. Mike grimaces at his friend and continues back to his work.

"El?…Hey El, it's Mike, can you hear me?"The only reply back is static, and Dustin frowns. Mike has a single-tear stream down his pale face."El…El say something, I know you're out there...El…please just-" He takes off the large headphones and stares at the machine for a second before looking at Dustin who sadly looks back at his crying friend, then back at the machine, "please just-" Dustin puts a hand on the crying boy's shoulder. "Let's just go home Mike, get some sleep and we can try again tomorrow…all of us…together."Mike slaps his hand away, leaving a look of momentary shock on Dustin's face." You…don't understand!" yells Mike. "I know buddy." Mike is getting choked up,"none of you understand!" Dustin nods his head as he sits next to Mike who is looking up towards the ceiling."We…we were gonna go to the Snowball together." Mike says sniffling, not able to look at his friend, Dustin gets up and opens the door, gesturing towards the other side of it.

"Let's get some sleep Mike, _c'mon_ I'll ride with you to your house." Mike grabs his opened pack of Eggos, and follows outside to their bikes. Dustin follows behinds Mike, who can't help but think what would become of Mike if he never sees _her_ again.

They slowly pedal to Mike's house until they are stopped by a police car, with one cop on the inside who come out to the talk to the boys. "What are you two boys doing out so late, it's past curfew."

Mike responds, but is swiftly cut off by Dustin, "we were looking for my- "Homework!…homework, yeah, our umm homework was a yeah a uhh scavenger hunt, and we wanted to get started…EARLY! Yeah super early, 'cuz we love to learn and stuff."

Mike nods. The policeman grabs his notepad, "i'm going to have to call this one, who are two?"

Before they could answer, an angry Sheriff Hopper comes into frame, grabbing the policeman's notepad and throwing it towards his car. Dustin nudges Mike, "Hopper's so cool."The tall, gruff man kneels down to meet Mike eye to eye.

"I need to show you something."

"W-what is it?" says Mike, who's reeling at the moment.

"Mike...It's your father."


	2. Chapter 2 - Finding The Board

**CH.2 - Finding The Board**

" _Ummm…wh-what!?"_

Mike heard him perfectly, but it still took Mike a while to piece together what was just said to him, and even then he wasn't really sure how to respond, he just said the first thing that was one his mind.

"Listen son, whatever you're doing can wait, we need you right now."

He gestures over to Dustin who is fumbling around with a Skeletor toy, seemingly uninterested in the conversation, despite it's apparent importance.

"And him too."

Mike can feel his breathes becoming shorter and shorter every time he makes an attempt to open his mouth and speak, he has a question to ask the older man, one that he wanted an answer to without the stress of having to ask it himself…he knows that he can't bear to lose another loved one…no, not again.

He attempts to speak to again, but instead swallows his words, and before he can make another fruitless attempt, Dustin who hasn't stopped examining the Skeletor toy, cuts him off.

"He wants to know if his Dad is okay."

Hopper sharply looks back at Mike, which startles him, then he turns back to facing the road. He takes a deep breath, but not before rolling all of the windows up in the car, and pulling over to the side of the road.

"Your Dad's alive." Mike finally lets go of that breath he's been unconsciously holding in, relieved by the good news…however, his nervousness comes back when he realizes something bad is still on its way, or happening right now as they speak.

"What's wrong with my Dad!" Says Mike frantically to Hopper, who is still staring at Mike, almost as if he was trying to decipher something that can only be seen on Mike's face. He looks over at Dustin again, then back to Mike to give him a calm retort.

"Calm down…I'm going to tell you the rest, I was just _thinking…_ what were you two doing over by the school?

Mike relaxes his gaze, leans his back to the seat, and looks aimlessly out of the foggy window, not wanting to make eye contact with Hopper's bulldog-ish glare, and gives him a surprisingly dreary response...followed by another Dustin interruption, one that neither Mike nor Hopper wanted to hear.

"School Stuff"

"Yea! Mike was looking for his _girlfriend_ , you know the one with super powers who saved our lives!" Mike scowls at Dustin and punches him in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"Uh can you not!"

" _Not what_? He's authority Mike, In case you weren't paying attention. You can't lie to the authorities.

"What?!"

"Yea, it goes against my moral compass."

"Oh, then what about when we were being chased by the _authorities_ , and we had to lie to save our lives."

"First off Wheeler…that was differen't….a-and not to mention, we wouldn't of got a chance to see El do her cool E.T. shit!" Mike looks at him with a flabbergasted expression on his face.

"Are you for real right now? You can't compare El to E.T.?!

"Group of children…check. Who likes to ride bikes… …check. Find a short being with otherworldly powers, specifically telekinesis, that a small boy takes a _liking_ to, experimented on by evil scientist, escapes an secret government organization with a combination of super powers and a bike, but mainly superpowers?…hold on give me a second… _oh wait,_ never mind that's a check too.

"Say one more thing and I'll hit you again Dustin!"

Mike's now in a weird place mentally, a weird limbo situated on a plane of emotion between furious anger and overwhelming embarrassment…apparently he didn't like being the Elliot in that scenario.

"Ok I get it! I'm done!….so does that make her _Jean Grey_ or-"Before Dustin can finish his sentence Mike lunges at his friend, and if he couldn't kill him right then and there, the least he could do was sow his mouth shut.

At this point Hopper is furious as the two boys sage-like ability to get distracted by less important things. He gets ready to pull them apart, but decides to to keeps driving to Mike's house, but not before muttering something under his breath.

"It's better if I just show you."

A myriad of cop cars are surrounding Mike's home as their car arrives. This worries Mike to the point where he runs out of the car before Hopper has a chance to park, he opens the unlocked door to his home to find his crying mom staring at the couch, along with Nancy, and Johnathan who are just staring, but not with looks of grief…contemplation if anything. They are so focused on what they are doing they don't even address Mike right away.

To Mike's he see's an unbelievable pale man resembling his father, with stark-white hair, and jet black eyes(the entire eye, as well as the scleras) laying down on the couch with his eyes facing the seeing, he cracks his neck, and proceeds to slowly turn his head towards Mike. Mike stares him in the eye and asks a question.

"Is that-"

"Your father, yes." replies Hopper, now accompanying him with Dustin by his side. Mike takes a deep breath and stands up. He begins to walk towards the basement stairs, but before he opens the door he looks back at everyone in the house.

Nancy asks hims,"where are you going Mike?" He looks at her for a second and just exhales softly saying nothing. He walks halfway down the stairs before abruptly stopping to look at El's cot, he winces a little and walks back up to where everyone is.

"What's up Mike?"

Mike says nothing and keeps walking to the pale body looking dead in the face. He grabs the TV remote while being followed by the many eyes in the room. He then casually sits on the the arm of the couch, turning the TV on and changing the channel, but not staying on a set channel for very long.

"El's coming back."

Nancy hugs Johnathan and jumps up and down excited for the return of her _little sister._ She is quickly brought to earth when she sees that Mike isn't smiling…at all.

"M-Mike?" He doesn't say anything for a while, he doesn't even face her, or any of them, he just turns the TV off, and watches as it fades to pitch-black.

" _She isn't alone_."


End file.
